Graduation Blues
by sum1Angel
Summary: Adam is having the blues about graduation, but has he met someone of a new interest?


Disclaimer- Umm, I own nothing, not even the computer used to write this fanfic.a sad story indeed.  
  
Time Line- This is done shortly before Graduation for the Rangers, near the transition phase from Zeo to Turbo  
  
My Story- I will not mention events from the movie T:APRM, because that would be just plain tedious, and this being my first fanfic I want to just get the story out. This happens right before the movie where the movie comes in though. I hope you all enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adam wandered the halls of Angel Grove High School, thinking about everything that had happened since he had first arrived there. 'It all started with that tournament. That tournament somehow landed me a spot as a Power Ranger when Zack left, with Jason and Trini for the peace conferences,' he thought to himself. He began to go over the memories that stood out in his mind, such as when the Vice-Versa dance was there and he was terrified about not getting a date, and almost falling for Scopina (in a human disguise before). He also thought about all the Karate Classes he helped to teach, and all the individual people he taught, such as Tanya. He remembered the lantern heirloom he received, and all the strange things associated with. Then he began to dwell on all the things that Tommy had been through, especially with Kimberly.  
  
"Wow, they went through so much together, both as Power Rangers, and as a couple," he said to himself, in the empty halls. He remembered when they both ran for president, then got grossly competitive. Or when there was the chance of Kim moving to Paris. He all of a sudden became sullen, at the fact that he wanted what they had. Yea, now Tommy was with Kat, and ever since the 'letter' Tommy had never been the same, he still cared most deeply about Kim, even though he never expressed it.  
  
Adam finally getting upset about the thought of leaving the comforts of AGH, decided to head down to the Youth Center. He walks through the familiar halls and begins to pass by a room. He paused, hearing something familiar going on within. He heard the soft music of a piano being played in the music room. He remembered the time that the guidance counselor wanted him and Skull to take up music classes, and how he discovered what a wonderful piano player Skull was. He listened carefully to the perfectly played classical piano, but then to his surprise he heard another instrument in the mix. He began to follow the sound to see who was playing the music. He began to recognize it as Pomp and Circumstance, what he would be walking to for receiving his diploma. He peeked his head in the familiar music room to see the familiar black spiky hair of Skull sitting at the piano, then looking to see who else was playing an instrument, and his jaw dropped.  
  
She was about 5'7-8", with a petite build, tall and slender, long straight auburn brown hair, and the softest expression he has ever seen, and playing a flute with such beauty that he lost his breath. He stared at her for a moment absorbing all that he could about her. She was wearing a pair of green shorts and a black tank top, which contrasted to her lightly tanned skin. He stared, desperately wanting to look into her eyes, and see into the soul the beauty of the person creating a beautiful sound with an instrument. She was standing sideways, so with her hair falling mostly in her face he couldn't get a good look at it. He ducked quickly out of the room before she or Skull saw him and ran full sprint toward the Youth Center.  
  
"Hey Adam," he heard the familiar Australian accent call his name.  
  
"Hey Kat, everyone," he shouted, almost nervously as he headed toward the ever familiar table that all the rangers always sat at.  
  
Adam headed over to the others and plopped in his usual chair. All of the others were talking about the events of the day before one of them realized he wasn't saying anything.  
  
"Umm, Adam, are you alright? You haven't said a word since you got here, and you seem to be really in a daze." Tanya asked with a concerned voice.  
  
"Oh, um, yea I am just great, I am just thinking about Graduation, and about what happens afterward," he slightly lied, his mind still on that girl he saw earlier. Following that comment though, there was silence. No one knew what to expect. The last attack from any evil being was at Christmas when Mondo tried to turn them all against each other, and that was several months ago.  
  
"You can't say that you haven't been enjoying the peace and quite though. I say it has been enjoyable being able to lead a semi normal life since moving here," Kat said with forced optimism  
  
Adam thought about that, and realized that he actually missed morphing almost regularly to fight whatever baddies came their way. He knew he wasn't the only one that  
  
"Well, keep in mind we still have that tournament for charity coming up, and we can probably practice more with that since there has been such a long silence from Mondo," Tommy added quietly trying to break the silence. Adam and Rocky nodded in agreement, and with a quiet thought between the three guys, they all got up and headed to the mats. At that same moment a girl was approaching the Youth Center, with an instrument case in hand and an unsure look in her eyes. 'Well this seems to be the place I was told about, that all teens go to,' she thought to herself. 'I hope I don't stand out too much.'  
  
She entered the building and peeked in, just in time to see 3 very talented Well, keep in mind we still have that tournament for charity coming up, and we can probably practice more with that since there has been such a long silence from Mondo," Tommy added quietly. Adam and Rocky nodded in agreement, and with a quiet thought between the three guys, they all got up and headed to the mats. At that same moment a girl was approaching the Youth Center, with an instrument case in hand and an unsure look in her eyes. 'Well this seems to be the place I was told about, that all teens go to,' she thought to herself. 'I hope I don't stand out too much.'  
  
She entered the building and peeked in, just in time to see 3 very talented martial artists sparring on a mat on the floor. 'Wow,' she though giddily to herself 'He is really cute, and seems to be really good at that.I wonder who he is.' With that thought she headed over to the counter, in the corner and out of the way and sat at one of the stools. She looked around watching people socialize with their friends feeling somewhat left out. 'I hope it won't be too hard to make frien.'  
  
"Hey there, can I get ya anything to eat or drink," said a voice interrupting her thoughts. She jerked up to see a short round grown male, with a genuinely friendly face looking at her inquisitively.  
  
"Umm, yea, can I just have a ahh (looking at the menu above him, then back at him) pineapple orange smoothie please?'  
  
"No problem," he said, then turned around to fulfill her order. He came back shortly later and saw her intently staring at the guys sparring. "So you must be new around here aren't you?" she looked at him again and nodded. "I know pretty much everyone that comes in here, so if you want to meet new people, or people in particular (his voice with a hinting tone in it), you just let me know OK." Then with that and a grin he let her to her smoothie  
  
She watched again at the things going on, but kept finding herself looking at that particular boy, curiosity swelling up in her, but not daring to do anything about it. The guys had just finished sparring and were heading to their table, and in fear of being noticed, she turned her back to the table they sat at and began to desperately mind her own business.  
  
~*~  
  
"Man that felt good, I really think we are ready for the tournament. We will win the money for the shelter," Rocky said looking approvingly at Kat and Tanya, both of which volunteered there.  
  
"I don't think we are ready," Tommy said with a smirk. "I KNOW that we are ready."  
  
"Yea," Adam said confidently. "We are going to kick some serious boo." then suddenly stopped when he saw something and almost choked on his own words. He began to almost stammer, then he suddenly went silent. The others looking worried began to ask what was wrong, but Adam just ignored them for a moment then he snapped back into reality. "Um, I am fine, I.ahh, umm," he started to fiddle trying hard to not look around. Then Rocky looked around to see what could have freaked out his buddy like that and then he looked at Adam, with a slightly evil look in his eye.  
  
"I think I know what made this boy go goofy a second ago," the blue zeo ranger smirked. The others looked at him with great curiosity, as Rocky grin grew even bigger.  
  
"Well you won't keep us from this sudden realization you had, will you?" inquired Tommy. "Frankly I want to know what made Mr. Shy and Composed over here suddenly become squeamish."  
  
Adam blushed as pink as Kat's shirt, as Rocky looked over the counter and nodded toward the girl that sat at the far end, that wasn't looking around to anyone. Everyone looking that way made Adam blush even more than before, now as red as Tommy's work out shirt. Kat and Tanya looked back over at Adam with cutesy looks in their faces.  
  
"Aww Adam. She seems positively adorable. I bet she is new too, so why don't you go over and talk to her," Kat said all too assuredly.  
  
"Yea," Tanya agreed. "Kat is right, she is a very pretty girl, and I bet she would love a sweet and kind of shy guy to show her the ropes." Both girls were getting altogether too giddy for Adam to handle.  
  
Tommy chuckled and said "Girls, you know Adam is too shy to just start a conversation with a girl, let alone offer to show her around."  
  
"You know what Tommy, you are absolutely right," Kat said in her matter-of- factly voice. "That is why I will go over and asked her to join us," she said as she started to get up.  
  
"Especially with a girl who looks like that," Rocky said trying to not chuckle at the expense of his friend. Tanya kicked Rocky under the table to not so gently hint that he went overboard.  
  
Rocky you are so mean," Tanya scolded.  
  
"I am sorry Tanya, but you know I am right  
  
"NO.WAIT," Adam spoke for the first time since he spotted her. But it was too late, because Kat was already talking to her.  
  
~*~  
  
She desperately tried to listen to what they were saying once the 3 guys joined their table. She never let her face show toward them in fear of being noticed. She could hear their voices and very faintly be able to tell who was who. Adam was the first one she learned, and the one she wanted to learn the most. She then found out that Kat was the one wearing the pink shirt. She then heard that Tommy was the one in the red, and Rocky in the blue. Last she learned was Tanya in the yellow. She managed to do all this without being obvious about looking over there.  
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching, and her entire body tensed up. She was attempting to blend in by looking up in the opposite direction of the footsteps, hoping not to be brought to attention when it was not necessary. The footsteps stopped next to her and she feebly glanced over, not fully making eye contact.  
  
"Hi, how are you," came from a tall blonde girl, with a strong Australian accent. "My name is Kat, and you look like you are new, so I thought you may want come and sit with me?"  
  
With that the flute player froze, she looked finally into Kat's eyes, and saw nothing but sincerity, and a grin slowly formed on her face.  
  
"Yea, I am new," she said. "I just moved here the other day, so I don't really know anyone except for my cousin who goes to this school," she paused. "My name is Kyrana, but most people just call me Kyra or even sometimes Ky," she said, somewhat nervously.  
  
"Well Kyra, would you like to join me and my friends over there?" She said motioning to the table where her friends sat. Kyra looked over and saw everyone looking at her approvingly, except for one, who was fiddling nervously with his shirt. She grinned at the opprotunity to meet him.  
  
"I would love to, because like I said, I don't really know anyone."  
  
Kat led her over to the table, and she introduced Kyrana to the whole group.  
  
"Hey I'm Rocky, it is great to meet you!"  
  
"Hey there Kyra, the names Tommy, pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Hey girl, I am Tanya, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Kyrana grinned at that comment.  
  
Adam nervously glanced up and gave a feeble smile.  
  
"Um.Hi. I am, uhh, Adam," he voice matched his feeble smile. "I am glad that I am, uhh, getting the, umm, chance to me you," he said blushing once again. Looking at her was something that seemed intoxicating to him. She had beautiful emerald green eyes that contrasted her auburn brown hair. She had a slender face that when she smiled, she had a single dimple that stood out on her right cheek. Adam absorbed everything he could about her and became further mystified about her.  
  
Kyrana felt a butterfly feeling in her stomach when she looked at Adam. His deep chesnut eyes made her curious as to what was going on in his head. His curly black hair  
  
Kyrana smiled sincerely, looking at everyone, her eyes a little brighter when looking at Adam. Everyone in the group noticed the strange look shared between both Kyrana and Adam. Both Tanya and Kat grinned excitedly that Adam was finially finding a girl that he liked, Rocky on the other hand, grinned mischieviously. He stood up and pulled up a chair for Kyrana, and it just happened to be right next to Adam that he placed the chair.  
  
"Sit and join is if you would like Kyra, we would love to get to know you a little better. Wouldn't we everyone?"  
  
"Alright, that would be great"  
  
"So tell us where you are from and how you got here," said Tommy being the one to lead off the conversation.  
  
"Well, I already graduated high school, we graduate in late may like a few other schools. I am going to a local college for music," she said holding up her flute case. "I am hoping to make a career of some sort with music. Another good thing about moving specifically to Angel Grove is that we have family here, my Aunt and Uncle, and my cousin."  
  
"Oh really? Who is your cousin?" Rocky asked hoping it was a girl he could maybe hook up a date with.  
  
"Oh my cousin is Gene S."Before she could finish her cousins last name, Bulk and Skull entered loudly protesting they were there on a case looking for an animal a woman lost.  
  
"Alright everyone, please stay calm. Bulk and Skull have everything in order," Skull said loudly. Then looking over at that table he gasped. "Rana, what are you doing with these losers?" protesting as he walked over. The entire table looked at here with their jaws gaping, no one more than Adams. Shyly she looked about the group.  
  
"That is my cousin, Eugene , though I just call him Gene, Skullovitch."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well the first chapter of my first fanfic is done, Please read and review and let me know what you think thus far, and remember to be gentle.lol.  
  
Thanks a bunch 


End file.
